


Rey de Corazones

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard Keith, Car Accidents, Cheating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Secret Relationship, Weddings, klance, mafia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Cette journée aurait dû être la plus belle de sa vie, mais tout ce qui l'entourait ne pouvait l'être. Tout de blanc vêtu, il ne put se résoudre à se regarder dans la glace sans un dégoût apparent : il faisait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. On lui avait toujours dit qu'un mauvais mariage valait mieux que de belles funérailles, il en doutait désormais. Entre les rayons du soleil matinal, il se posait la question encore une fois : pourquoi ?Parce que Lance est perdu, surtout le jour de son mariage avec un homme qu'il n'aime plus depuis longtemps.





	1. Bailando

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je me suis souvenue une nuit d'une télénovela espagnole que j'avais vue en étant gamine (et je l'avais aimée parce que... Compliquée? XD) et je me suis dit "Damn shit, mais oui faisons du Voltron à partir de ça!". Voici ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, en gros.
> 
> Donc inspiré plus ou moins de la télénovela _Reina de Corazones_ et de la chanson qui va avec _Bailando_ de Enrique Iglesias.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira (et que je continuerai cette fic un jour surtout xP)

Cette journée aurait dû être la plus belle de sa vie, mais tout ce qui l'entourait ne pouvait l'être. Tout de blanc vêtu, il ne put se résoudre à se regarder dans la glace sans un dégoût apparent : il faisait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. On lui avait toujours dit qu'un mauvais mariage valait mieux que de belles funérailles, il en doutait désormais. Entre les rayons du soleil matinal, il se posait la question encore une fois : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le faire ? Ce n'était point par orgueil, ni par désir de richesse, probablement par besoin d'une stabilité certaine malgré tout ce qu'il savait à propos de celui qui allait bientôt partager sa vie pour toujours, devant Dieu tant aimé par sa grand-mère. Peut-être parce que l'amour n'était pas une raison suffisante pour répondre devant l'assemblée « Oui je le veux » et d'embrasser son partenaire, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus malsain qui liait les deux amants à jamais, peut-être que tout n'était qu'une question de stabilité et d'un confort qu'il pouvait lui offrir, ou alors parce que Lance était devenu une menace depuis peu. C'était avant tout pour cette raison qu'il soupçonnait Shiro de vouloir l'épouser, et ce malgré tout ce que Lance savait à son propos ; toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait préféré ignorer durant les deux dernières années passées ensemble, à fuir dans le club dont il était désormais le propriétaire et à discuter avec ceux qui autrefois étaient ses collègues. Pidge lui avait de maintes fois déconseillé de se marier, à moins de trouver le véritable amour -ce que Lance avait trouvé ailleurs que dans les riches bras de Shiro-, vivement et violemment car Shiro était un homme qui ne méritait pas Lance, un homme mauvais et malsain dont les intentions étaient aussi claires que l'eau trouble d'un marais dans la brume ; Hunk soutenait cette idée, servant derrière le bar une énième boisson à celui qui autrefois venait ici s'altérer entre deux passages pailletés sur scène et rire à gorge déployée des regards qui lui avaient été lancés sur scène, de ces yeux désireux d'autre chose qu'il ne pouvait leur offrir car il était libre, car il ne dépendait de personne. Ce Lance manquait terriblement à Hunk les soirs de ses services au bar, les soirées qu'ils passaient tous deux à se goinfrer de glaces après un week-end tumultueux pour les deux à essuyer les ivres morts de la salle principale.

Il avait plaqué ses cheveux à l'arrière avant de soupirer longuement, assis sur le grand fauteuil blanc ; il se trouvait laid, laid de cœur et d'âme à ce moment même. Cette histoire n'avait été rien de bon, les mots qu'il avait prononcés la veille en voyant le seul homme qui avait conquis durablement son cœur l'avaient anéanti, Lance n'avait pas été lui-même face à ces yeux violacés aux milles poussières d'étoile, il avait menti droit dans ces yeux méritant toute la vérité du monde tout en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue cicatrisée depuis peu.

_« Je ne t'aime pas Keith, je t'ai jamais aimé Keith. »_

Le pire mensonge de sa vie, dicté avec une voix aussi froide que tous les soleils cubains qui avaient autrefois habités entre ses lèvres disparurent et semblèrent mourir dans les yeux de son amant.

_« Tu mens Lance. »_

Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait lorsque sa voix flanchait et que lorsque ses yeux bleus évitaient les siens il cachait quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, avec le regard froid, arctique il le regarda droit dans les yeux, perçant les nébuleuses d'une simple vague et d'une simple parole. Un mensonge, avec un sourire tristement radieux.

_« Tu n'as jamais compté à mes yeux, tu n'étais qu'un jouet Keith. Rien de plus. J'ai joué, tu as perdu. »_

Et lorsque Keith le prit par les épaules, plantant ses doigts dans sa chair avec un désespoir tel que Lance faillit se résoudre à tout lui avouer, à tout lui dire de nouveau et lui promettre de ne plus jamais mentir, qu'ils allaient être de nouveau heureux ensemble, sa main halée se détacha de son corps et atterrit violemment sur la joue de Keith, là où gisait encore la cicatrice. Ses yeux prune s'écarquillèrent, et les yeux océan baignés dignement de larmes ne bougèrent pas.

_« Tu n'es qu'une pute Lance. Tout ce que tu as toujours été. »_

Et il partit, laissant un Lance digne, vers sa moto qu'il enfourcha aussi rapidement qu'il put ne regardant plus jamais derrière lui comme il aurait eu l'habitude de faire pour lui envoyer un dernier baiser avant leur séparation, comme il aurait aimé le faire si ces fichues larmes n'avaient pas brouillé sa vue, si la rage qui brûlait son cœur n'était pas aussi forte, tout simplement si Lance l'aimait.

Quelle ironie du destin de ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser et de passer ses doigts entre les mèches de son mulet ; tout ce qui lui restait encore de lui était ce collier, cette petite dague au diamant pourpre lui rappelait ses yeux, et il blaguait souvent y avoir mis de leur essence dans ce diamant rien que pour lui, pour être toujours à ses côtés. Il serra contre son cœur le pendentif, Keith tu seras avec moi pour toujours.

 

Sa mère était venue le récupérer ce matin là, la joie au cœur tout en conduisant la belle voiture que Shiro lui avait offerte le jour de leur fiançailles, lorsque sa mère et son père lui accordèrent la main de Lance comme cela se faisait autrefois, comme dans les contes de fée. Elle avait ses yeux rivés sur la route, jetant de temps à autres un regard vers Lance assis à l'arrière, silencieux, souffrant dans son fort intérieur de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, tout le mal qu'il avait fait la veille et tout ce qu'il regrettait désormais. Il regrettait ses mains gantées qui tenaient la sienne délicatement lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les parcs aux abords de la ville, son sourire radieux valant mille après-midis ensoleillées sur leur petite plage à Cuba, son parfum envoûtant et si frais qui lui chatouillait les narines à chaque fois qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule feignant dramatiquement la fatigue ; mais ce qui lui manquait le plus furent ces yeux, miroirs de l'univers tout entier, cette carte des étoiles les plus lumineuses et brillantes à chaque fois plus encore et Lance ne pouvait se détacher d'elles, de ces étoiles en plein jour qui ne lui apportaient que du bonheur, à chaque seconde passée auprès de lui.

\- Alors mon requin des Caraïbes, prêt à faire le grand plongeon, lui demanda sa mère souriante le sortant de ses pensées nostalgiques donnant à son visage un air mélancolique.

\- Oui maman, répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire sur son visage, je suis juste un peu nerveux... C'est tout ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

\- Je sais que c'est stressant mon chou, lui dit-elle cette fois-ci sans le regarder toute sa concentration mobilisée pour l'entrée sur un rond point. Mais ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, et tu t'en souviendras longtemps, Lancey !

Elle ne savait pas ses sombres pensées, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il souffrait et à quel point ce jour lui serait mémorable pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a accomplies alors il sourit juste, hochant la tête pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'est ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, ne plus les inquiéter. Car ses parents n'avaient jamais aimé son travail, car il était le bon à rien de la famille, car il était « déviant et diabolique » d'après son grand-père désormais décédé, car Lance ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait désormais d'après son père qui n'avait jamais été fier de son fils pour diverses raisons. Et pour une fois, Lance était d'accord avec lui : il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas de tout perdre ainsi, de perdre sa liberté en prononçant quelques simples mots, de perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait, de perdre celui auquel il tenait plus que tout. La vie lui était injuste.

Il descendait l'allée, un bouquet à la main, tout de blanc vêtu. Il avait refusé la robe sur laquelle Shiro avait insisté, mais il ne voulait pas se soumettre encore un fois malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait aux dentelles et aux beautés des créateurs. Alors il portait un costard blanc, une rose rouge dans sa poche d'où un mouchoir bleuté sortait délicatement, et ce collier caché sous sa chemise ; ce collier qui lui donnait du courage à chaque pas vers l'autel et vers Shiro, à chaque respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile face à ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette route, à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de sa vie d'avant, de ses amis, de Keith. Il était là, en noir comme à son habitude, un sourire ironique collé sur le visage, une émotion fausse ornant ses mimiques, et ses murmures à son témoin dont Lance ne pouvait que lire sur les lèvres « Qu'il est beau. Qu'est-ce que je suis chanceux. » Que cette scène semblait fausse ; si on lui avait un jour dit que son mariage serait ainsi, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne, il lui aurait dit que Lance McClain n'accepterait jamais un tel affront, que même si sa vie en dépendrait il n'épouserait jamais une personne de force, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui reprendre sa liberté. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce Lance ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait à chaque pas. Et lorsqu'enfin il y arriva, il vit la main de Shiro se tendre vers lui avec un sourire qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien, ce sourire qui voulait dire « Oui, j'ai couché avec elle », « Oui, je t'ai menti encore un fois », « Oui, je joue avec toi » auquel il ne répondit pas, pas cette fois. Il ne voulait pas faire ça devant sa mère, devant sa famille, devant tous ces gens qui le croyaient heureux, devant Allura à laquelle il aurait plu de le voir encore plus souffrant qu'il ne l'était. Il lui passa sa main, avec un sourire radieux et lumineux dont même le soleil aurait pu être jaloux, « Hâte de devenir monsieur Shirogane » sa voix ne tremblait plus, ses yeux lançaient des pics de glace dans l'ambre de Shiro qui serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, espérant le faire grimacer avant de se tourner vers le prêtre qui allait commencer la cérémonie.

\- Takashi, Lance, mes chers frères et chères sœurs, commença le prêtre en levant les bras avec un regard attendri vers les deux futurs époux. Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis ici dans la maison de Dieu avec la plus grande des joies afin de célébrer un jour heureux : l'union entre ces deux âmes dont l'amour est plus fort que tout.

L'amour est plus fort que tout ? Il aurait aimé y croire désormais, il y croyait auprès de Keith, mais cet espoir s'était évanoui la veille. Lance ne put faire autrement que regarder ses mains, les tenant nerveusement, les yeux baissés vers le sol tandis que le prêtre continuait son discours. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Pourquoi acceptait-il ce qui lui arrivait ? Où était passé son ardeur ? Pourquoi baissait-il les yeux, alors qu'il était le premier à les lever vers le ciel pour protester contre les injustices ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire des poussières d'étoile violacées dans son esprit ? Où était le Lance que Hunk et Pidge avaient connu ?

\- Takashi Shirogane, voulez-vous comme époux Lance Alejandro McClain, et lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Où était Keith ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

Pourquoi Lance était-il ici, à se tenir auprès de Shiro ?

\- Lance Alejandro McClain, voulez-vous comme époux Takashi Shirogane, et lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Pourquoi sa langue brûlait tant ?

\- Oui je le veux.

Pourquoi son cœur venait-il de se briser en mille morceaux, comme un vase ; pourquoi il se sentait comme un papillon dont les ailes venaient d'être punaisées contre un tableau en liège par un collectionneur de belles ailes ?

\- Je vous déclare époux, vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Lance sentit la main lourde de Shiro se poser sur son épaule, enfin, ce moment tant attendu par Lance avait un goût amer de défaite ; il se tourna vers lui, feignant l'innocence, la gaieté de cœur et s’apprêta à l'embrasser. Shiro ne se fit pas prier, et posant ses mains sur les hanches de Lance, il colla ses lèvres aux goûts évanouis de vanille sur les siennes -certainement Allura- avant de les entrouvrir et de laisser glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Lance, très peu discrètement, peu élégamment. A ce moment là, Lance le repoussa quelque peu avec un regard triste, froid, l'air de dire « N'en faisons pas toute une histoire, nous nous marions pour le spectacle ; _je_ me marie pour le spectacle, ne m'humilie pas plus ». Les applaudissements se firent retentir, et tandis qu'il tourna la tête vers l'assemblée pour voir le visage radieusement ravi de sa mère il faillit défaillir.

_Keith._

Sa veste en cuir noire, et son casque sous le bras ; ses yeux brillaient d'ici, de là où Lance pouvait encore les apercevoir. Il semblait rempli de haine, d'une violence inouïe mais surtout d'une déception qu'il ne savait plus cacher face à Lance et Lance savait à quel point il était impulsif, et à quel point cette venue pouvait lui faire du mal, surtout en sachant qu'il était son garde du corps. Essuyant sa joue déjà quelque peu guérie, il poussa les portes de l'église sans que personne ne le voit, ne l'entende tous obnubilés par la beauté de ce mariage aux mille et une fleurs blanches et roses -comme les cheveux d'Allura-, par la beauté de ce couple si parfait de l’extérieur, par leur éclat. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Lance dévala l'allée sous les regards intrigués et suspicieux, mais pour ses yeux il n'existait plus rien ni personne : il devait rattraper Keith. Il pouvait encore réparer son erreur, ils pouvaient encore fuir comme lui venait de fuir devant Dieu, ils pouvaient encore être heureux tous les deux et peu lui importaient les autres. Hunk et Pidge comprendraient s'il les contactait, ils seraient enfin heureux pour lui. Et ses parents ? Sa mère comprendrait, son père le tuerait mais peu lui importait car il voulait être heureux. Il sortit de l'église, regardant en face de lui, personne n'était encore à ses trousses, pas même Shiro et il cria son nom, à deux reprises tandis que Keith ne daigna pas lui répondre quoique ce soit en traversant la rue en direction de sa moto tout en posant son casque sur la moto et s'asseyant dessus. Ce n'était plus le moment de fuir, et Lance le savait : il avait trop fui. Il courut, le plus rapidement qu'il put afin de le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la rue, sans se soucier de rien ni de personne ; ce fut seulement la brève expression de Keith tant alarmée et ses derniers mots, ou plutôt son cri l'appelant qui lui parvinrent avant l'impact. La prochaine fois je ferai comme mamie m'a dit : je regarderai à droite et à gauche avant de traverser.

 


	2. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, après la saison 7 il fallait que mon cœur de Klanceuse se régénère au moins un peu, même si c'est comme ça ^^  
> *croise les doigts pour que la relation entre Lance et Keith évolue au moins au stade de meilleurs amis pour la vie*
> 
> Sinon, bonne lecture! ^^

Ce flash désagréable, cette douleur aux côtes insupportable qui semblait vouloir engloutir son corps tout entier, une odeur médicamenteuse et froide qui pénétrait ses narines, une main touchant doucement la sienne et peut-être des lèvres pressées contre cette dernière. Que faisait-il allongé ici, pourquoi était-il allongé ici, que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ici ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Pidge dormant sur ses cuisses, ses petits yeux se fermant tandis qu'elle venait de finir une nuit au club à servir les clients, Lance passant sa main nonchalamment entre les mèches épaisses de ses cheveux courts, Hunk assis non loin un verre de jus de pomme à la main tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran sur lequel pour la dixième fois ce mois-ci Lance avait passé High School Musical. … Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé après, ou le voulait-il ? Il se fit violence pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, il les entrouvrit de manière délicate mais cet effort lui parut surhumain, comme si ses yeux avaient été scellés durant des siècles à l'aide d'une main invisible qui voulait le protéger de tout ce qu'il avait pu ou pourrait voir.

_« Le patron... ? »_

Ses premiers mots avaient échappé ses lèvres gercées, d'une voix à peine audible, craquelée et timide, mais surtout douloureuse. Le visage de l'autre se tourna vivement vers lui, un tendre sourire ornant son visage pâle sur lequel la mèche blanche semblait vivre sa vie à part entière ; Takashi Shirogane, son patron, était assis près de lui, sa main tenant avec douceur celle de Lance alors que la pièce semblait vide -où était-ce juste la vision de Lance qui était floue?-. Quel spectacle... Extraordinaire ? Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite pour son corps fatigué, certes il avait toujours eu un faible pour son patron, il avait toujours réussi à la cacher -au point que Pidge ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait- mais ce sentiment qui avait été tant désiré, qui était toujours tant désiré ne lui semblait pas juste, sincère. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? De toute façon il n'était qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres, une belle gueule dansant tous les soirs sur la scène parsemée de paillettes le faisant ressembler à un ciel étoilé en été, une nuit chaude et douce.

_« Mon amour, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais... »_

Son autre main vint dégager les quelques mèches rebelles du visage de Lance, un goût métallique en bouche le fit revenir à la réalité tandis qu'il entendit ces mots : il était à l'hôpital. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres encore une fois, voulant répondre mais ses cordes vocales ne coopérèrent pas cette fois-ci ; il voulut se rehausser mais ses côtes lui firent péniblement comprendre qu'il n'était pas en état de se mouvoir librement. Quelque peu paniqué, les yeux rétrécis par la peur, il porta une de ses mains à son nez pour y trouver... Des tuyaux ? Des tubes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Quel était le but de toute cette mascarade ? Où était sa grand-mère ? Pidge ? Hunk ? La main dégagea de nouveau le front de Lance, comme pour le calmer, et les lèvres de Shiro se déposèrent sur le front un peu moite de Lance. Pourquoi Shiro l'avait appelé « mon amour » ? Pourquoi était-il si tactile ? Pourquoi Lance le voulait tant et voulait tout autant qu'il le laisse tranquille ?

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s... S'est passé, réussit-il à expirer après plusieurs vaines tentatives, la salive lui manquant en bouche, sentant le sang à l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu as eu un accident, tu es sorti de l'église et une voiture t'a percuté, lui apprit-il d'une voix mielleuse et aussi douce que possible, les mots sortant par paquets de sa bouche ou parvenant ainsi aux oreilles de Lance. Mais maintenant, poursuivit-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je suis là Lance.

\- V... Vous p-pouvez pa... Partir, souffla-t-il douloureusement certainement car il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, ne per... dez pas votre temps avec... Moi...

\- Comment pourrais-je laisser monsieur Shirogane McClain seul dans cette pièce, sans que ses parents ne soient là pour voir que leur requin des Caraïbes s'est enfin réveillé, il avait une expression si douce en demandant cela, c'en était presque interdit et malgré son état Lance ne put s'empêcher de sentir quelques papillons dans son ventre malgré la douleur.

Puis, cela le frappa. D'un coup. Plus violent que la voiture -apparemment- dans ses côtes. « Monsieur Shirogane McClain ». Combien de temps était-il ici ? Que s'était-il passé pendant... tout ce temps ? Les yeux de Lance parcoururent rapidement la chambre, dans l'espoir vain de trouver une horloge, une télévision allumée, un journal : quelque chose.

\- Q... Quel jour so... ommes nous ?

\- Le vingt-huit avril deux-mille dix-huit, mon amour.

\- Je... Ne me sou... Souviens de... Rien...

\- Je vais chercher le médecin, je reviens dans un instant mon amour, lui dit Shiro en semblant se lever à contre cœur.

Deux-mille dix-huit. Deux-mille quatorze. Quatre années. Toutes... Envolées d'un simple coup de balai, de voiture plutôt. Il n'avait plus vingt et un an, mais vingt-cinq. … Pidge et Hunk étaient-ils toujours ses amis ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus ici ? Pourquoi seulement Shiro était-il ici ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'église... ? … Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était inimaginable. Mais leurs deux noms de famille côte-à-côte... C'était un hasard, non ? Il ferma les yeux, serrant les draps entre ses doigts tout en essayant de se remémorer quelque chose, un détail de ces dernières années... Avait-il voyagé dans le temps ? Pouvait-on se marier avec quelqu'un qui était dans le coma pendant si longtemps ? Comment avait-il réussi à se marier avec Shiro ? Ces questions fusaient dans sa tête telles des étoiles filantes en pleine nuit d'été, où les cieux étaient quelque peu violacés par les poussières d'étoiles qu'il parvenait encore distinctement à s'imaginer. Il ne les entendit pas entrer, leurs voix le surprirent, sa mère, son père, sa sœur, ses frères, le médecin. Un brouhaha incessant auquel Shiro ne participait pas, restant en retrait, espérant peut-être que Lance ne remarquerait pas le téléphone et ses doigts taper sur le clavier. Le médecin le sortit de ses réflexions, après avoir convié tout le monde à sortir. La gorge de Lance ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, il avait reçu un verre d'eau.

\- Monsieur Shirogane McClain, je voudrais savoir comment vous vous sentez, ce dont vous vous souvenez...

\- Tout d'abord... Je suis Lance McClain. Shirogane est le nom de l'homme à la mèche blanche. Il m'a parlé d'église, que j'étais son amour... Docteur, je ne comprends pas : il est mon patron.

\- Doucement monsieur Shi... McClain. Expliquez-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez, point par point. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Lance avala sa salive. Il était temps de s'ouvrir. Encore une fois.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il avait vu cette voiture le percuter, ce chauffard fuir aussitôt qu'il avait amoché sa victime il se sentit impuissant. Impuissant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Lance, parce que s'il montrait trop d'émotion il allait les vendre tous les deux, il allait ruiner la vie de Lance, sa vie, leurs vies et il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il voulut s'approcher, mais Shiro fut beaucoup plus rapide, plus vif, plus préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer sous les yeux ébahis de Keith. Perdu, peiné, il enfourcha sa moto aussi rapidement qu'il le put sans se faire remarquer dans le tumulte, sauf peut-être par Allura qui se trouvait là, distante de la cohue et impassible comme d'habitude face à Lance lorsque celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Aussitôt qu'il rentra, après une chemin effectué à peine conscient, tremblant comme une feuille en plein automne à la merci des vents divers et du soleil qui l'avait rendue sèche, il s'effondra sur son lit. Il avait rarement pleuré, mais ce moment d'impuissance et de culpabilité avait eu raison de ses sentiments. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler devant ses yeux, à tout jamais ; comme si la seule personne qu'il était capable d'aimer venait de disparaître devant lui, par sa faute. Les larmes humidifiaient constamment son visage, ses mains peinant à les essuyer et les mouchoirs de même, il poussait des gémissements plaintifs, ses respirations ressemblaient plus à un hoquet, il s'était allongé recroquevillé sur lui-même ; la main sur son cœur, comme si c'était la sienne, comme il avait l'habitude de faire en plongeant ses yeux océaniques dans les siens durant de longues secondes afin que Keith puisse s'y noyer et ne plus vouloir ressortir à la surface, explorer les diverses profondeurs qu'ils cachaient, desceller tous les secrets que son âme contenait, le libérer de tout poids qui pesait sur son cœur à cause de cet homme dont il s'était interdit de prononcer le nom... Mais il était trop tard, il venait de le perdre. Peut-être à tout jamais...

Cela faisait quatre semaines que Keith se morfondait dans son studio, assis sur le bord de son lit, le visage entre ses mains tandis que son chien se couchait à ses pieds. Lance avait failli mourir. A cause de lui. Pas à cause de cet enfoiré de Shiro, pas à cause de tout ce dont cet homme trempait depuis des années ne permettant pas à Lance de lui échapper d'entre ses doigts, comme une souris glissant entre les griffes d'un lion jouant avec elle avant de la happer : non. Lance avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Il l'avait laissé sortir de cette église, dans cette tenue immaculée, courir derrière lui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide il ne lui serait rien arrivé, s'il ne s'était pas montré à son mariage il le reverrait le jour suivant, au travail, près de lui malgré tout ; il allait croiser ses bras et arborer son air le plus stoïque tandis que les yeux de monsieur Shirogane McClain allaient daigner le regarder peut-être avec une douceur réminiscence d'un temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il allait pouvoir toucher son bras, doucement, innocemment ; ce contact allait lui procurer tant de bien mais à la fois tout autant de peine. Avoir été son jouet ? Impossible. Il avait regretté durant toute la nuit le venin qu'il lui avait craché au visage, _« Tu n'es qu'une pute Lance. Tout ce que tu as toujours été. »_ , s'il ne l'avait pas dit sa joue n'allait pas tant souffrir de ce dernier contact qu'ils avaient eus. La dernière fois que son corps s'était posé sur le sien, pas dans les meilleures des circonstances ; mais la main de Keith touchait souvent sa joue cicatrisée se rappelant la dernière fois que la main caramel avait frappé cet endroit. Il l'avait fait fuir, il l'avait fuit. Cette nuit là, lorsqu'il avait conduit jusqu'à chez lui, il avait son casque embué et rempli de larmes, ses pensées dépressives tournées vers l'objet de son désir qu'il avait pu avoir auprès de lui durant de si nombreuses nuits ; mais désormais tout espoir de rédemption était possiblement fini. Il avait failli le tuer, contre son gré certes, mais le résultat était présent sous la forme d'un coma d'un mois. Un mois complet sans le voir.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs refassent surface, ce n'était qu'un long chemin qu'il devait parcourir seul, ou avec Shiro il ne savait plus totalement ce qu'il devait faire. Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté lui semblait surréel : lui, Lance McClain mari de Takashi Shirogane. C'était plus une histoire inventée qu'une réalité à laquelle on pouvait se fier, mais il le fallait, il devait s'y fier. Ses souvenirs dépendaient de tout ce qui l'entourait, et si Shiro était capable de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire il allait faire des efforts ; il en avait tant rêvé d'être celui au bras de Shiro que désormais cette situation l'intimidait au plus haut point car il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, comment il en était arrivé là.

Enfin si, Shiro le lui avait raconté. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux, cela ne lui ressemblait réellement pas, tout cela semblait si... Faux. Comment Lance aurait-il pu le séduire, séduire Takashi Shirogane qui n'avait d'yeux que pour d'autres et considérait Lance comme un simple employé alors que pour Lance il était tout son monde ? Il croyait en l'aide de Pidge et Hunk. D'ailleurs, apprendre que ceux-ci ne le supportaient plus depuis qu'il était devenu leur patron le rendait affreusement nerveux, triste, peiné : ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours, perdus à tout jamais. Il devait tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait fait en arrivant ici, travaillant dans ce bar et trouvant ces deux magnifiques êtres aux grands cœurs pour l'épauler dans les dures épreuves que la vie leur réservait. C'était comme mourir. Alors il essayait de vivre, de revivre comme il l'avait fait en quittant sa maison gardant seulement contact avec sa grand-mère qui, désormais, était parmi les étoiles comme elle le lui avait promis lorsqu'ils discutaient de sa maladie qui empirait. Il se haïssait de ne plus se souvenir de l'année où elle les avait quittés, la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui voulait que son bien. Une autre mort dans l'âme.

Mais désormais Lance était là où il était, à vivre une vie dont il ne se souvenait plus et ne se souviendrait peut-être plus jamais : il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, pas maintenant, pas au moment où il allait entreprendre de tout reconstruire avec ces ruines qui restaient de ces dernières quatre années, avec ces amitiés brisées, avec cet amour surprenant et ses parents si aimants désormais. Shiro conduisait vers leur demeure, « une petite maison » avait-il dit avant de s'arrêter devant une immense villa blanche aux mille et une colonnes soutenant une structure imposante mais douce à la fois, aux grandes baies vitrées à l'étage dont les voiles bleutés servant de rideau s'échappaient au gré du vent ; ils passèrent à travers la grande allée toujours en voiture, les yeux de Lance rivés sur la verdure dans l'immense jardin qui se présentait face à lui, des milliers de fleurs étaient disposées sauvagement dans les coins lointains que sa vue pouvait atteindre seulement entourées de buissons taillés parfaitement en forme ronde. Le soleil se déposait sur les feuilles vertes, luisantes donnant à cet endroit des airs presque féeriques, incroyables aux yeux de Lance : quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer auparavant. Et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, et qu'il sortit enfin de celle-ci une tornade blanche, un large sourire scotché à ses lèvres rouges, les bras largement ouverts se dirigeant vers Lance. Il se braqua, elle le prit tout de même dans ses bras ; une odeur fleurie emplit ses narines lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, les fleurs d'oranger l'envahirent.

\- Oh Lance, tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle avec une once de soulagement dans sa voix, un accent lui faisant prononcer son nom « Lonce » tandis qu'elle le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je... Pouvez-vous me lâcher s'il-vous-plaît ? Je ne... Ne me souviens plus de vous, lui avoua Lance la repoussant doucement tandis que les yeux aux teintes roses de la femme le regardèrent avec stupeur et malice en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Oh. Pardon. Je suis Allura, j'étais... Enfin, je suis l'une de tes meilleures amies et une bonne amie de Shiro ; lui apprit-elle en lançant un regard complice à Shiro. On passe souvent du temps à deux, on sort souvent ensemble aussi... Sans Shiro évidemment, ce sont juste nos moments ; lui dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude l'air mielleusement amical.

\- D'accord, souffla Lance en la regardant ne pouvant réprimer l'envie de lui adresser un sourire.

Il se sentait rassuré, son cœur avait cessé ses battements irréguliers et incertains. Peut-être bien qu'il était à la maison après tout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudo si vous avez aimé! ^^ Et si vous voulez, vous poucez me trouver sur mon [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/) ^^


End file.
